


Dirty Love Thrill

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinny - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Passion, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Triple Drabble, True Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: « Je t'accorderai du temps quand j'aurais le temps d'en perdre, Malfoy. »Recueil de drabbles/textes courts sur le pairing Draco/Ginny.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Recueil de textes courts/drabbles divers sur le couple Draco/Ginny. Ils ne sont pas liés les uns aux autres et certains ont été écrits dans le cadre de défis/challenges.
> 
> Contrainte de ce premier texte : Mise en abyme

**I. Il était une fois**

« Tu es sérieuse, Ginevra ? Tu vas vraiment commencer ton histoire de cette manière ? Quel âge ai-je, à ton avis ? _Sept ans_? » interrogea Draco Malfoy de sa voix traînante, dardant sur elle un regard perplexe.

« Tu permets, Draco ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, comme pour l'autoriser à continuer.

« _Il était une fois, un homme particulièrement irritant. Il n'avait rien pour lui à part son arrogance exacerbée et…_ » poursuivit Ginny.

« Arrête de mentir, ce n'est pas écrit dans le livre et tu le sais très bien. » accusa Draco.

Ginny referma son livre avec agacement, dardant sur lui un regard sévère.

« Tu m'as demandée de te distraire, et c'est _exactement_ ce que je suis en train de faire. » rappella-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Sincèrement, j'avais un autre type de distraction en tête quand j'ai dit ça. Ça impliquait moins de paroles et beaucoup plus de gestes. » admit Draco.

« Crois-moi tu n'auras plus de distraction avant _un long moment_ si tu continues à m'interrompre toutes les cinq secondes. » prévint Ginny.

La menace sembla faire son effet car il ne rétorqua pas.

« _Il n'avait rien pour lui à part son arrogance exacerbée et un talent particulier pour les interruptions non désirées. Un jour, il rencontra la femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle était clairement trop bien pour lui. Cette femme était drôle, spirituelle, intelligente…_ » continua Ginny, s'efforçant de réprimer son fou rire.

« _...et ne savait pas cuisiner._ » ajouta Draco d'un ton goguenard.

Ginny referma son livre, l'envoyant valser plus loin dans la pièce.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, tu ne sauras pas la fin, Draco. » décréta Ginny en lui adressant un regard noir.

« Je la connais déjà. Ils se marièrent et eurent deux enfants. »


	2. Prédiction

**Prédiction**

« Tu vas rencontrer un homme remarquable, ce soir. Il va t'inviter à sortir et te faire passer l'une des meilleures soirées de ta vie. » annonça Draco Malfoy d'un ton solennel.

« Malfoy, _par pitié_ , rassure-moi. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de phrases que tu baratines tes conquêtes ? » interrogea Ginny avec un rire moqueur, le toisant avec hauteur.

« _Je_ n'ai pas de conquêtes. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que ce sont tes admirateurs qu'on voit passer tous les jours dans ce bureau, Weasley. » indiqua Draco en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit innocemment Ginny tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait plus confortablement dans son siège, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec sa baguette.

« Warrington t'a envoyé des fleurs, la semaine dernière. Thomas t'apporte ton café tous les matins. Londubat passe son temps à te fixer avec ce regard de Demiguise éploré. » énuméra Draco en fronçant les sourcils, l'air blasé. « Je dois continuer, ou tu as assez d'exemples ? »

« Tu as l'air bien informé, Malfoy. Je dirais même que tu espionnes constamment mes faits et gestes. » déclara Ginny, mutine.

« Pas constamment. Juste pendant les heures de service. » répondit Draco avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ginny éclata d'un rire bruyant, s'attirant les regards du bureau entier. Lorsque son hilarité cessa, elle se tourna vers Draco, l'observant d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu m'invites à sortir ? » demanda-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrainte : Utiliser le champ lexical de la nourriture

**Bouchées Doubles**

_Quelle andouille_ , pesta Ginny Weasley avec frustration, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Cette fois, c'était _officiellement_ la cerise sur le gâteau : Ginny était hors d'elle.

Tout avait commencé lorsque le chef du département les avait mis, elle et Draco Malfoy, en compétition pour faire signer un gros client. Attirer la poule aux œufs d'or qu'était Florian Fortarôme, la ''crème de la crème'' comme le décrivait leur responsable, permettrait de placer l'agence dans une position solide face à la concurrence. Puis, comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, le responsable avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu en leur promettant une promotion à l'issue de l'affaire.

Cela n'avait pas été de la tarte. Ginny avait passé des semaines à faire des heures supplémentaires pour une bouchée de pain, comme la bonne poire qu'elle était. Cette nouille de Malfoy avait raconté des salades au client au sujet de Ginny et de son '' _professionnalisme douteux_ ''. Il lui avait tellement cassé du sucre sur le dos que le client avait refusé toutes les tentatives de Ginny pour communiquer. Malfoy avait finalement obtenu le contrat, ainsi que la promotion qui l'accompagnait. Tous les sacrifices de Ginny, eux, avaient compté pour du beurre.

« Allons, n'en fait pas tout un plat, Ginevra. Tu veux aller dîner pour fêter ma victoire ? Je t'invite. » avait-il osé déclarer avec son rictus supérieur, comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Merlin, jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi énervant. Il était habitué à ce que tout le monde lui mange dans la main. Elle ne lui accorderait pas cette satisfaction.

« Si tu crois que je vais _encore_ te laisser tremper ton biscuit après ce coup bas, tu n'as vraiment rien dans la citrouille, Draco. » répliqua Ginny, le visage rouge comme une tomate.


	4. Excuses

**Excuses**

« Ginny, tu sais que je suis partisane de défouler son agressivité sur le terrain mais là tu vas y _un peu trop fort_. » grommela Wilda Gryffins avec une grimace, frottant son épaule endolorie.

Elle venait de recevoir une passe particulièrement brutale de la part de sa coéquipière.

« Tu l'aurais attrapée si tu étais un peu plus concentrée. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton venimeux, d'humeur massacrante.

Les deux autres poursuiveuses des Harpies de Holyhead s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Que se passe-t-il, aujourd'hui ? Entre Coach Jones qui nous aboie dessus depuis ce matin et toi qui essaie de nous causer des blessures graves. Vous avez vos ragnagnas au même moment ? » interrogea Georgina Di Rosso.

« Tu penses vraiment que Coach Jones a encore ses ragnagna ? Elle a l'air d'avoir _au moins 6_ 0 ans. » demanda Wilda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Aucune idée et sincèrement, je ne veux pas y penser, Wilda. » déclara Michelle Goma, la gardienne, qui volait à leur hauteur pour voir pourquoi elles avaient arrêté de lancer le souaffle en direction des buts.

« Elle n'est pas si vieille. » répliqua Georgina. « C'était une grande fêtarde pendant ses années actives. Elle a juste super mal vieilli. »

« Alors Ginny, explique-nous pourquoi tu as l'air sur le point de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ à quelqu'un ? » insista Wilda.

« Elle s'est _encore_ disputée avec son snack. » répondit Michelle en ricanant.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois en colère à ce point ? » interrogea Wilda, médusée.

« Il t'a trompée, pas vrai ? J'en étais sûre. C'est pour ça que je ne perds plus mon temps avec les hommes. Tous les mêmes. » déclara Georgina d'un ton dramatique.

« Si c'était le cas, il ne serait plus de ce monde, crois-moi. » assura Ginny, l'air sombre.

« Oui, toute l'équipe irait lui rendre une petite visite pour lui refaire le portrait. On ne brise pas le cœur d'une Harpie. » renchérit Michelle avec détermination.

« Hey ! Regardez là-haut. » s'exclama Georgina.

Ginny leva le regard vers la direction que sa coéquipière pointait du doigt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Dans le ciel, des nuages s'étaient déplacés pour former des mots.

 _Je suis désolé_ , pouvait-on lire dans le ciel désormais dégagé.

« Oh mon dieu ça vient de ton snack, Ginny. » s'émerveilla Wilda. « C'est _tellement_ romantique, je suis jalouse. »

Ginny baissa les yeux en direction de la pelouse et sa contrariété s'évapora immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco, la baguette pointée vers le ciel.

« Je vous laisse, bande de mégères. Il faut que j'aille me réconcilier avec mon petit-ami. » dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour rejoindre la pelouse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Satanée Salamandre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrainte : Intégrer une allitération (figure de style qui consiste en la répétition d'une ou plusieurs consonnes à l'intérieur d'un même vers ou d'une même phrase.

**Satanée Salamandre**

_Si seulement cette satanée salamandre savait se sustenter seule_ , pensa Draco en observant d'un œil méfiant l'animal qui musardait dans son large bac de verre.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été un grand fanatique de créatures magiques. Surtout lorsqu'elles possédaient des dents aussi acérées et venimeuses que celle qui se trouvait face à celui. _Évidemment_ , il avait fallu que Ginny le supplie de garder son animal de compagnie, une salamandre tueuse, pendant qu'elle allait faire _on ne savait_ quoi pendant trois jours entiers, à l'autre bout du pays.

Quel prétexte avait-elle invoqué, déjà ? Ah oui ! _L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hermione Granger._ Draco leva les yeux au plafond. Évidemment, le premier réflexe de Draco avait été de refuser. Il n'avait toutefois pas pu résister à ses battements de cils ni à son expression implorante. Ginny était experte dans l'art de la manipulation. Ou peut-être était-il devenu trop complaisant lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses requêtes ? Draco penchait davantage pour la seconde proposition.

L'idée d'imaginer sa petite-amie faire la tournée des pubs londoniens avec son groupe d'amies, totalement ivre, et en tenue _inappropriée_ , ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'avait pas non plus apprécié la lueur excitée dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le chippendale mandaté pour la soirée.

Pourtant, devoir s'occuper de cet animal qu'il détestait tant pendant son absence était encore pire. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la créature tira sa langue bifide dans sa direction, observant Draco avec un air narquois.

« Maintenant, écoute moi bien Ricky… » commença ce dernier.

Draco s'interrompit, laissant échapper une grimace. Quel billywig avait piqué Ginny pour donner un nom aussi _ridicule_ à une salamandre ?

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être amis. Je veux simplement te nourrir sans que me faire attaquer. » poursuivit-il. « Et si ça te ne plaît pas, tu n'auras qu'à en tirer deux mots à ta maîtresse à son retour. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si nous sommes tous les deux dans cette situation. »


End file.
